ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
MassTass 10 episode 13 Part 1: Vengence
The Plumber wall exploded. Dust and bricks scattered everywhere. Plumbers pulled out weapons and pointed them at the disturbance. There was now nothing but silence. Suddenly a bright green laser bursted through the dust. Two plumbers where knocked unconscious. Suddenly six figures walked through the hole. One pulled out a large sniper and fired, hitting four plumbers. Another blasted fire all over the base. One figure emerged from the smoke and flames. Khyber the Huntsman. Khyber: Find the ashes. We are not here to fight. Take what we came for!" Two other figures emerged. The first was Highbreed. A dominant being who was obsessed in taking over as many galaxies as possible. The second was a new villian called General Slapa. He was the new leader of the Kranium's after their first leader (General Zeeblit) was killed. They both rushed of to find their treasure. Then suddenly three more figures emerged. The trio villians. Flame Fist, Razor Edge and Four Fight (the leader) who also liked to be called Invincello. The three attacked the plumbers to buy HighBreed and Slapa some time. Rook Blonco (MassTass 10's partner) joined the battle. Flame Fist shot a stream of fire, but Rook dodged it. Then Sharp Edge joined in. He shot crystal shards at the plumbers which knocked many to the ground. Meanwhile Rook ran up behind Flame fist and prepared to attack. Flame Fist kicked at Rook, but he dodged and shot a rope around Flame Fists legs. He tumbled to the ground. Meanwhile Slapa and HighBreed had broken into a highly protected room and where looking for the Ashes. Slapa: Here! I found his ashes! HighBreed: Who's? Slapa: Aggregors. Aggregor's ashes are here.... oh and also Zs'Skayr's! HighBreed: Grab them both and lets get out of here!. The two villains ran from the room and up to where they broke in. There was still a large battle commencing. Max was leading the plumbers to battle. Rook was still fighting. Suddenly Four Fight attacked and spin-kicked Rook into a wall and was knocked unconscious. Khyber: Let's Go! Suddenly all the villains turned and ran from the area towards a truck. Khyber jumped through the window and drove. Four Fight, Flame Fist, Sharp Edge, Slapa and HighBreed where also in the truck with the retrieved ashes. Suddenly Mass Tass 10 arrived on his Hover-Board. He looked around and saw Rook, knocked unconscious. He started running towards him when suddenly he saw the truck full of villains exit through a tunnel. Mass jumped onto his board and rode after them. Khyber drove out of the Plumbers base and onto the Freeway of Bellwood. Mass followed on his board and caught up. He pushed open the door at the back of the truck and stepped in. What he did not expect was six villains in one vehicle. Four Fight: Beat it! He kicked Mass out of the truck and onto the road. He tumbled over and over on the ground until he came to a halt. He stood up. The Villains had disappeared Mass: ...And that's what happened. Mass was recounting the story with Rook about the break-in to Professor Paradox. Normally they would not need to contact him, but when most of the villains you know are working together to do something with Aggregors ashes an you have no idea where they are, you need serious help. Paradox: I see. Well Mr Tass obviously, as being a time walker, I know what will happen as well as what happened back at the plumber Base and what Khyber and his gang have to do with all this. Mass: Then what? Paradox: You see after you managed to defeat Aggregor, and quite gruesomely might I add, there where... parts that where left from him. The plumbers collected them as did they do with Zs'Skayr's. What they plan to do is, not hold a funeral for them, but to revive them. I don't know how, but they will do it unless you stop them. Mass: But there are so many enemies in this together. How can I possibly stop them all? Paradox: I may have an idea, but it will be extremely risky. One moment please... Then Paradox disappeared. Mass was thrown to the ground. He stood up wearily. Tetramand stood over him. Tetramand: Well, well, well. Looks like Tass wont be going home for dinner! Tetramand cracked his knuckles. Tetramand: Any last words? Mass lifted his head and grinned. Mass: Yeah.... dont you guys ever learn? Suddenly Mass backward rolled out of Tetramand's range. Then he pressed down his Omnitrix. Upchuck: Upchuck.... Nice!! Tetramand charged at Mass. Upchuck rolled out of the way. Then he used his tongues to wrap around Tetramand's legs. He tripped over and fell flat on his face. Tetramand spin kicked up. Then he grabbed a bunch of rocks and threw them at Mass. Mass jumped and dodged them, but ate one and spat it back out. It hit Tetramand squarely on the chest. He fell back. He slammed his fist's down on the ground, making the earth ripple and crack. Upchuck jumped. He landed and ate a rock, then spat it back out, but this time Tetramand dodged and punched Upchuck into the forest. Tetramand paused and stared into the trees, looking for signs of movement. When there was none he started walking towards the forest, but suddenly a big energy ball hit Tetramand. He went flying back. He look up. Upchuck was standing there. Tetramand stood up. He charged, but Upchuck was faster. He dodged and grabbed Tetramand around the waist with his tongues. He then threw him up into the air. Then he screwed up his face and let out a huge belch. The energy ball was massive. It hit Tetramand and sent him soaring across the sky until he could not be seen anymore by Mass. Paradox: Hello young master Tass. Mass: (Times out) Whoa..... Who are you? Paradox: Oh right, you haven't met me yet..... well my dear boy I am Professor Paradox Mass: Professor.... Like a teacher? Paradox: Not exactly. Anyway I am not here to tell you who I am. I am here because I have a special mission for you young Master Tass. Mass: Whoa.... Really!? So what do I have to do? Paradox: Don't worry about that. Even though you are just eleven years old, you will be able to handle it. Now, take my hand. Paradox held out his hand and Mass grasped it. Suddenly there was a flash of lights and they had both disappeared. Paradox and young Mass suddenly appeared right in front of older MassTass. MassTass: Whoa....where are we....who are you two. Mass: Hi me! MassTass: (gasp) Are you me? Whoa. I look so....... DORKY!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!! I mean what's up with those pants and those shoes!? And what's with your hair!?HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! 15 Year old Mass frowned. Suddenly Rook stepped in. Rook: Hello Mr Tass. My name is Rook Blonco. I am your future partner. MassTass: Whoa. My own sidekick! That is awesome. Paradox: Okay children. Enough spoilers. You must discuss what you are going to do about the problem. MassTass: Yeah....what is the problem anyway? So 14 year old Mass explained the whole story to his younger self. MassTass: Whoa..... So thats why you need me. Im so powerful that I can take them all down without you. HA! I knew it from the minute I saw how you dress. Mass: Wait!! That's not... Paradox: Well, it is time for me to leave. I hope you can stop them all in time. Good-luck! And Paradox teleported from the room. MassTass: So....now what? Mass: Don't worry. While Paradox was fetching you we manged to find out where the reviving is taking place. C'mon! Mass pulled out his Hover-Board. Rook hopped on with him. MassTass: I got my own... And he opened his own Hover-Board. Then the three of them sped off. Later the three arrived at the edge of a small forest. Mass: Okay. There are three paths. The base is in there somewhere. I suggest we split up. We can communicate through our Omnitrix's and Plumber Badges. Oh and before I forget... 14 year old Mass walked over to younger Mass's Omnitrix. Then he detached it from his wrist, much to younger Tass's amazement. Then he activated voice control and said some things before handing it back to young Tass. Mass: Go ahead. Put it on. Younger Tass put it on his wrist. Suddenly the Omnitrix started glowing Green. Then it changed form to look like Mass's Omnitrix's second appearance (Alien Force). MassTass: Whoa....Thanks! Mass: Trust me. These aliens will be more handy. Okay everybody. Goodluck! And the three split up. Rook began walking down his own path. He could soon no longer see the two Mass's. He walked on and on and on. The trees started to thicken. Once or twice he thought he saw a flash of red, but when he looked at the area there was nothing. He continued walking. Again he saw the flash. This time he ran to the spot, but nothing. Rook sighed and turned but then he smacked straight into the chest of Tetramand. Tetramand: Well, well. Mass's sidekick. Too bad Mass isn't here to save you. He charged at Rook. Rook dodged and Tetramand smashed into a tree. He turned and swung punches and kicks at Rook. Rook dodged them all, but he was then kicked in the stomach. The wind had been knocked out of him. Tetramand flung more punches and kicks which all hit Rook. Then he picked up Rook and threw him into the air. Rook flew up and grabbed onto a tree branch. He caught his breath and then started typing things into his proto-tool. Then Tetramand threw a rock which broke the branch. Rook fell. Tetramand stood over him, cracking his knuckles. He lifted his fists ready to deliver the kill, but suddenly Rook jumped up and shot a rope around Tetramands ankles. He tripped. The rope was still attached to the Proto-tool. Rook then shot the wire onto a strong tree branch. The rope recoiled up to the tree branch with Tetramand. He was pulled up. Then Rook, just for the finishing touch, shot a net over Tetramand which electrocuted him. That then knocked the villain unconscious. Breathing deeply Rook continued down the path. 14 year old Mass was still walking down his path when suddenly he heard a voice that was very familiar. It was Albedo. Albedo: Hello Mass. Trying to get to Khyber and stop him from reviving Aggregor? Albedo struck a dynamic pose. Albedo: Well your too late! (Presses Ultimatrix) Negative Cannonbolt rolled towards Mass. Mass leaped over him and pressed down his Omnitrix. Goop: Goop? I...think I can work with this. Cannonbolt ran towards Goop and sliced at his stomach, but no damage was made. Goop: You'll have to do better than that! Albedo continued to roll at Mass, but Goop was just the right alien for this job. Goop would get flattened and sliced, but no damage was made. Then Goop turned himself into a huge slime ball and engulfed Albedo. Then he burst him out, sending him into the forest and breaking many trees in half. Cannonbolt stood up. He was angry. Albedo: Think you can beat me!? We guess what Tass? YOUR LUCKS RUN OUT!!!!!! Albedo as Cannonbolt charged at Goop. Then at the last second before impact Goop leaped over a deep hole behind him. Cannonbolt however failed to stop in time. He skidded, but fell strait into the hole and was knocked unconscious. Then Albedo turned human. Mass also timed out. Mass: Y'know I made that hole with Goop's acid. What do ya think of that? Albedo didn't answer, but Mass knew he wouldn't. Then Mass, like Rook continued down the path. Meanwhile young Mass was almost at the end of his trail. He could see a white building. He started to jog hoping he could see the others, but suddenly he heard a voice. Mass hid behind a rock and looked from behind it. There was a Pyronite leaning against a tree playing with fire. Then the Pyronite turned and look straight at Mass, then he turned away, and then he looked again. He shot flames at the rock. Mass opened the Omnitrix and pressed it down. Spidermonkey: Woah! This is a new one. What does it do? I gotta have something going for me other than the power of monkeying around. He looked up at the tree that the Pyronite was leaning on and leaped up onto the branches. The Pyronite looked up. Then Spidermonkey came down and kicked him to the ground. Ember stood up. Ember: You can't beat me! He threw a fire ball at Spidermonkey. He leaped over it then he shot a web at Ember. It hit him in the face and stuck. Spidermonkey: Whoa. So that's this guys power? Kinda lame. Ember ripped off the web and shot a long flame at Mass. Young Mass dodged it and shot more webs at him. The webs burned up. Suddenly Ember created a big fireball and threw it at Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey barrel-rolled out of the way. Ember threw more, but Mass was too fast. Then Mass leaped onto a tree branch. He shot a web at Embers feet which stuck him for a couple of seconds. Then Mass jumped down off the tree and shot countless amounts of webs at Ember. He tried to burn them up, but there where too many. Eventually Ember was wrapped in a big web ball that was impossible to get out of. Mass turned human, then he grinned at walked away. The three heroes met up at the front of a white building. They quickly discussed what happened in the forest. Then they stared in silence at the front doors. Mass: What ever happens in there, we cannot allow them to revive the villains. Agreed? Rook/MassTass: Agreed. Mass: Then lets do this! (presses down Omnitrix) Humungosaur smashed down the doors of the building and stared inside. Khyber turned to look as did Slapa, HighBreed, Four Fight, Flame Fist and Razor Edge. Khyber: Well, well. Looks like you found us. Humungosaur: Give up guys. It's over! Slapa: Oh I doubt that! Suddenly Flame Fist, Four Fight and Razor Edge started advancing on the three. Mass was just able to glimpse Khyber, Slapa and Highbreed escape through a back door with the ashes. Flame Fist attacked Rook. Rook started blocking all his attacks. Razor Edge ran towards 14 year old Mass, but Mass was ready and kneed him in the stomach. Then he lifted him up and threw Petrosapien to the ceiling. He smashed into it and fell to the ground. Younger Mass was still trying to activate his Omnitrix, but it was still recharging. Suddenly Four Fight ran towards Mass and grabbed him. Then he chucked him into the air. Mass started falling. Just as he was about to receive a punch, Humungosaur leaped over Four Fight and snatched Mass out of the air. Humungosaur looked at younger Mass. Humungosaur: You okay? MassTass: Yeah. Thanks. Rook: Ah.... guys. A little help here!? Humungosaur turned and saw Rook get pummeled with punches and kicks. Then he was lifted up and thrown into the wall. There was a sickening crack and Rook crumpled to the ground. Humungosaur: ROOK!!! Humungosaur charged at Flame Fist and started to attack him. Meanwhile younger Mass had activated his Omnitrix and pressed it down. Rath: Who is this? I doesn't matter, BECAUSE HE'S AWESOME!!!!!!!!! Suddenly Razor Edge shot some crystals at Rath. They all hit him. Rath: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING KNIFE SHARPENER!!!! Never.... EVER!!!... SHOOT!!!.... SPIKES!....AT....RATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rath charged at Razor Edge and leaped onto him. Then he pulled him onto his feet and continuously scratched, sliced and punched Razor Edge until he couldn't even move. Then he kicked him to the ground. Rath: And that's how Rath takes care of his enemies!!! Meanwhile Humungosaur had finished up with Flame Fist and had smashed him through the ceiling, where he landed in the pit with Albedo who was just starting to get up. Rath was satisfied with himself when suddenly Four Fight leaped onto his back and lifted him up. Rath: NOBODY LIFTS UP RATH!!!!! Rath span of his hand and kicked him. Four Fight: Enough of this!! Razor Edge... let's go! And the two had ran out of the back door. Rath: Yeah that's right! RUN AWAY!!! Younger Mass turned human as did older Mass. MassTass: That guy is so cool. Hey, do you think I can keep him? Mass: Nnnnno i don't think that will work. Mass walked up to Rook. He was KO'd. Mass dragged him to a safe and hidden area. Mass: Let's go. MassTass: What about Rook? Mass: He's knocked out. Well leave him here for now. And the two walked out of the building through the backdoor. They walked through a single path and talked about the plan of what to do. I was still daylight so everything was visible, but just then young Mass stepped on a patch of earth and it collapsed. He fell, but older Mass grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Mass: Traps! MassTass: Thanks for saving me. Mass: No problem. MassTass: And don't worry. I have a plan (presses Omnitrix) Wildmutt started sniffing the ground for any signs of disturbances. They only met one more trap hole, but when they leaped over it Wildmutt started sniffing the air and growling. Older Mass, who was on Wildmutt's back, was looking worried. Suddenly Four Fight and Razor Edge appeared out of the forest. All four of them where in a huge cleared space. Four Fight: You think just because you beat Flame Fist that you beat us? Well GUESS WHAT!? Your wrong. Suddenly younger Mass as Wildmutt charged at Four Fight, but then Razor Edge jumped in-front of Four Fight and punched Wildmutt to the ground. He growled and jumped on-top of the Petrosapien and the two started fighting. Meanwhile older Mass was turning on his Omnitrix when Four Fight ran at him. Mass ran as well. Four Fight leaped for Mass, but he missed. Mass turned and looked at Four Fight. He was getting up. Mass: Get ready to meet a friend of mine I like to call Humungosaur (presses Omnitrix) Jetray: Jetray!? Hmm. Haven't used him for a while. Alright, let's DO THIS!! Four Fight charged. Jetray was fast. He flew up into the air. Jetray: Try and get me up here pal! Four Fight jumped hard and tried to grab Mass, but he missed and went soaring up past him. Jetray: That was close.... whoa!!! Four Fight came hurtling down to the ground, but this time he grabbed Jetray's arm and he was pulled down too. They landed. Jetray stood up and and walked backwards. Four Fight also stood up. Jetray flew upwards and shot his eye-lasers at Four Fight which knocked him to the ground. Then Mass tried his tail-lasers, then all of them at the same time. This made Four Fight fly backwards. Jetray landed. Then Tetramand stood up and charged at Jetray so fast that when he was about to fly upwards, Four Fight had already grabbed his leg and pulled him back to earth. Then Four Fight punched Mass in the face and sent him flying into the trees. There was no sound coming from the forest. Four Fight turned and ran to help Sharp Edge when suddenly there was a loud bang and a flash of red. Jetray had swooped underneath Four Fight's legs from the front and grabbed his ankles. Then he lifted him up off the ground and flew into the sky. Jetray: Happy landing's!! Mass grabbed Four Fight wrist and flung him up into the air. Then when he fell past Mass he shot his eye and tail lasers. They all hit Four Fight and he plummeted down to Earth with a huge smash at the end. Jetray landed and stood next to Four Fight. Four Fight groaned. He was unconscious. Suddenly Mass turned and saw young Mass still fighting Razor Edge. He shot off towards Razor Edge and was about to ram him when the Omnitrix timed out. Mass yelled and banged straight into Razor, who flew backwards. Although he did not fall, the ground below him did. It was a trap made by him as there where Diamond shards at the bottom, He fell into it. There was a sickening spearing sound. Mass knew without looking..... that Sharp Edge was dead. Younger Mass started to walk towards the pit, but the other Mass held him back. He nodded to younger Mass and they walked off, past Four Fight and continued their journey. They walked along most of the forest in silence. Then younger Mass broke it. MassTass: I can't believe he's dead. Mass: We don't know that. I don't think Petrosapien shards can go through or injure a Petrosapien. But both the Mass's where still not confident with that. They walked in silence again for a bit. Then older Mass stopped walking and put his arm out to stop the other. Mass: Did you see something? MassTass: No. Mass: I think I saw one of the tree's move. They both continued walking although much slower. Mass kept seeing tree's move. But then later they would stop. Mass: ( Whisper) On the count of three we run.... OK? MassTass: .....OK. Mass: One......two......THREE!! Both of the Mass's ran through the forest as fast as they could. Mass looked behind him. There was nothing there. They both stopped. Mass: Okay. Maybe it was just my imag.... OOMPH!!!! A thick tree branch whipped both of the Mass's to the ground. Then another lifted them into the air and threw them. While still in the air another whipped the Mass's and they both fell to the ground. They both knelt to the ground, injured. Suddenly a huge tree actually started walking out of the forest towards both of the Mass's. Tree Beard: Hello MassTass 10.... miss me!? Main Events All the villains teamed up to steal Aggregor's and Ghostfreak's ashes to revive them. 11 year old MassTass was brought to the future to help fight. Khyber makes his Debut Razor Edge was suposedly killed. Characters MassTass 10 (14 year old) Rook MassTass 10 (11 year old) Max Tass Khyber Slapa HighBreed Four Fight Razor Edge Flame Fist Albedo Tetramand Ember Tree Beard Aliens Used By 14 Year Old MassTass 10: Goop (Season 2 Debut) Humungosaur (Season 2 Debut) Jetray (Season 2 Debut) By 11 Year Old MassTass 10: Upchuck (Debut by young MassTass10) Spidermonkey (Debut by young MassTass10) Rath (Debut by young MassTass 10) Wildmutt (Debut by young MassTass 10) By Albedo: Cannonbolt (Debut by Albedo) Category:Episodes